


[非典型球员]Chapt. 19 打码部分

by connie_chen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connie_chen/pseuds/connie_chen
Relationships: Paulo Dybala/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 1





	[非典型球员]Chapt. 19 打码部分

迪巴拉习惯性地翻身跨在梅西的身体两侧，勃发跳动着的那个部位热烈地抵上梅西健硕的大腿根部；但梅西已经决定了今天与以往不同，他凑上去又啄了一下迪巴拉的嘴角，接着用双手稳稳地托住迪巴拉的腰侧，反身将他压在自己身下，然后宣布：“我来。”

这个世界到底怎么了，迪巴拉没空去思考这个问题，他只知道梅西的吻如雨点般落在他被扯开的衣领周围；一如这个人一般缺乏花哨的技巧，梅西就连调情都如同他处理足球的方式，美丽而高效。

短暂的几声喘息，上衣被扔到不知道什么地方去了的时间，迪巴拉感到自己两腿之间那个正欢呼雀跃的那个部位已经胀得有些发疼了。梅西的手掌默契地抚下去，那个隐约肿胀发热的部位便立即传出一阵酥麻的电流，直击迪巴拉的后脑，让他不由得从胸腔深处喘出一口滚烫的热气。

科尔多瓦主教练的沉默寡言是众所周知的事实，但迪巴拉也伸出手去握住他粗壮的阴茎，又随便来回撸动了几下，梅西便发出一阵大摇大摆的呻吟。年轻的阿根廷人将自己的性器和梅西的拢在一起，两个人的喘息就逐渐地变成了一个频率。

“很多人都爱你，”迪巴拉被梅西坚定地压在身下，喘着粗气，“但他们对你的爱，顶多只有一颗珍宝珠那么多。"

梅西用自己滚烫的性器顶了迪巴拉一下，后者便忍不住发出一阵类似婴儿呛奶的声音，像是在和翻涌而来的性欲剧烈地争夺稀薄的空气。

“但我对你的爱，”迪巴拉又再争分夺秒地深深吸了一大口气，这才得以继续：“是一整座珍宝珠工厂。”

梅西被他变得更加夸张的比喻逗笑了，柔软的胡须一下一下地扫在迪巴拉的下巴和心尖上，“那么我是你的一棵树。”梅西回应迪巴拉这个得寸进尺的比喻。

迪巴拉顿了顿，费力而疑惑地够起脖颈去看梅西，但梅西丝毫不理会他别扭的姿势，只是沿着他胸口肌肉形状的边缘一路向下，一个接一个细碎的亲吻之间，梅西又再说道：

“我是将它们镶嵌在一起的那棵树；你的珍宝珠，”梅西用鼻尖顶了顶迪巴拉紧绷的小腹，“一颗不落、都在我的怀里。”

最后的尾音落在迪巴拉正猛烈脉动着的性器上，迪巴拉难以自持地惊叫出声——梅西曾经抚摸过那个地方，他用指尖的薄茧轻轻研磨过、他的身体接纳过、甚至亲吻过，但梅西从来没有、一次也没有，像现在这样温柔地舔舐吮吸。

迪巴拉狠狠地呻吟了几声，好像这样才能缓解他紧紧皱缩在一起的浑身的脏器，然后他用手肘支撑着上身，费力地够起来看梅西，他无法说服自己错过这个画面：他粗长的性器在茂密的胡须里戳刺着梅西湿热的口腔，敏感的顶端甚至能感受到梅西的舌头在笨拙地讨好。

然后身后的入口就迎来了第一根手指的入侵；迪巴拉不适地动了动腰肢，他渗着体液的阴茎顶端便撞上了梅西的上颚，和他分泌出的唾液充分地搅拌混在一起，让迪巴拉的大脑在分崩离析的边缘混乱不已。

第二根手指也钻进那个难以启齿的部位，迪巴拉没忍住呼了一声疼，却又很快因为梅西吞吐的节奏而忘乎所以。第三根手指进入的时候，迪巴拉便无论如何也无法忽略身后的不适了，就连呻吟也带了隐忍的味道。

梅西从迪巴拉的身下抬起头来，又耐心地一路吻回去，在他的耳边轻声蛊惑他：“放松一些，保罗。”梅西说，迪巴拉的整颗心脏都因为这句耳语而酥麻了下来，然后梅西用自己的硕大顶了一下迪巴拉臀部和大腿相连的地方，“我不想伤着你。”

这次迪巴拉知道梅西是说真的了。他强迫自己放松下来，努力眨掉自己眼角的水汽，但很快又因为梅西手指的动作而攀爬上来更多。梅西的手指一点一点地挤进去，并且在那个拥挤的甬道里四处按压，每一次都换来迪巴拉夹杂着痛呼的呻吟。

他不说，迪巴拉自己也能分辨得出来，那种痛苦的呻吟正随着酸胀的挤压感而逐渐变调，直到有一束不知从何而起的电流从他的尾椎末端，一路击到他的后颈；这一时刻的到来宣告来自迪巴拉后穴深处的正式充满了成分复杂的快感。

迪巴拉的身体明显柔软下来，陌生的快感开始堆积在迪巴拉的体内，他想要更多，却又总是不得其法，只能主动抬高双腿，让梅西的手指更加轻易地向到更深处——但手指的长度就只有那么多了，梅西带着含义暧昧的笑意，又再次俯下身去啃咬迪巴拉线条分明的下颚骨，用嘴唇将迪巴拉难耐的催促拱到半空中。

“够了，”迪巴拉又喘出了好几口粗气，紧接着得出结论，两条肌肉结实的大腿又在梅西身前分开了一些，声音里带着明显的羞怯和欲盖弥彰的气恼：“有哪一次我不是干脆利落地进去，而是像现在这样折磨你的？”

梅西发出一声无法抑制的嗤笑，然后勾着手指从迪巴拉的后穴里抽出来，被指尖浅浅刮过的甬道内壁狠狠地震颤了一下，将迪巴拉眼角的泪珠抖落在米白色的沙发垫上；同样落在沙发垫的另外一角的，还有梅西阴茎顶端渗出的、湿湿咸咸的液体。

“好，”梅西欣然应允，“我哪里忍心折磨你？”

年长的阿根廷人有一根傲人的阴茎，这一点迪巴拉早就知道，但他从来也不知道那个看起来强劲而狰狞的庞然大物，竟然也可以这么温柔。

撕裂一般的疼痛是存在的，但迪巴拉没空去感受它；那根滚烫如同热铁一般的东西被一种绵密的力度和爱意包裹着，缓慢而坚定地挺进，明明疼得迪巴拉眼角都落下泪来，身前的性器却兴致昂扬地高高顶起，在他和梅西的小腹上都留下一块情色的水渍。

等梅西完全进入迪巴拉，那种疼痛就几乎可以忽略不计了，取而代之的是一种心甘情愿被完全拥有的巨大的满足感。

迪巴拉试着放松自己已经举得有些酸的大腿，想换一个更加轻松一些的姿势，但他刚刚动了动下肢，梅西的鼻息便带着隐忍的喘气喷在了他的脸上；迪巴拉下意识抬眼去看他，这才发现梅西已经忍得满头大汗了。

这个世界上如果还有一件东西，能比得上爱人无法抑制的爱意与欲望更让人血脉贲张，那便是他强迫自己克制这股几欲破体而出的爱意和欲望，只为了不让对方受到伤害。

迪巴拉浑身的脉搏都砰砰直跳，说不上是因为被填满的身后还是心脏，然后他再重复了一次刚才的动作，换来梅西的又一声闷哼。

迪巴拉的意思已经很明确了，梅西也的确已经无法再忍耐下去：他将自己的性器稍稍抽出来一些，迪巴拉“嘶嘶”地抽了一口气；梅西重重地顶进去，迪巴拉便又跟着那股难以抑制的快感浅浅地惊叫起来。然后梅西又重复了一次这个动作，呻吟声就盖过了隐忍的痛呼。

窗外有鸟群飞走的声音，夜幕已经垂在屋檐上了，他们谁也没空去想塞尔西奥究竟把玛丽亚带去了哪里，空荡的房间充斥着肉体狠狠相互碰撞的声音，迪巴拉突然希望自己给梅西带去过这种灭顶的快感——

这是一种极致危险的快感，身体的耽溺自然不用说，更多的是一种被爱的幸福，迪巴拉想，也许过去他感受不到梅西的爱，是因为自己已经给了梅西太多的爱，多到根本没有足够梅西盛放爱意的空间。

梅西又连续朝迪巴拉的敏感点狠狠撞了几下，撞得迪巴拉的脚趾都蜷缩在了一起。

“你还有空想别的？”梅西说，声音因为剧烈的呼吸而听起来像是咬牙切齿地发着狠；迪巴拉刚想回答他，却被接踵而来的又一阵快速的抽插打断。

深埋在体内的那根硕大的阴茎又硬又热，烫的迪巴拉浑身也被烧得通红，全世界都被挤压成了一个平面，坍塌在他们致密相连着摩擦的地方。迪巴拉已经没有多余的力气控制自己的喉咙，冲破抑制的叫声混杂着催情的味道钻进梅西的耳朵，又一路游走到他正冲锋的阴茎顶端。

梅西的眼前一片空白，但他也不需要再看什么了。他们的高潮共同降临在那个狭小的甬道中，就像梅西破门时一般干净利落，粘稠而滚烫的液体将迪巴拉的后穴填充得更满，一波一波的精液冲刷，迪巴拉的身前也跟着愉快地喷射出来，一点也不均匀地溅在梅西的小腹、胸前，甚至还有一些沾在他的脖子上。

高潮的余韵持续了半个世纪，然后梅西脱力一般的倒在迪巴拉身上；后者伸出手臂，将他稳稳接在怀里。


End file.
